Entre Pociones y Vuelos en Escoba
by mer whiteorblack
Summary: Iba a suspender pociones y la única que podía ayudarlo era Hermione. Todo sería mucho más sencillo si él no estuviera saliendo con Lavender y ella no le odiara. Hacer un trato parecía la opción más sensata hasta que se dio cuenta de que las comparaciones son odiosas.
1. El Trato

Ron miró fijamente la esquina por la que debería haber aparecido Hermione hacía quince minutos como si fuera capaz de invocarla, estaba nervioso ¿y si no aceptaba? Slughorn lo suspendería, su madre lo mataría, Fred y George se reirían de él durante el resto de su vida…

El sonido de unos pasos apresurados acercándose sacaron al chico de sus pensamientos, unos segundos después Hermione apareció con las mejillas sonrojadas y el uniforme descolocado.

-Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era- se detuvo jadeante cuando llegó al lado de Ron, que la había visto muy pocas veces así de descolocada. Pero solo se encogió de hombros, no le convenía una pelea.

-No pasa nada ¿vamos?

Ambos comenzaron a patrullar tranquilamente por los pasillos. Habían acordado tratarse con formalidad durante los momentos en los que no pudieran evitarse, por lo que caminaban juntos pero como si estuvieran a años luz el uno del otro. Tras varios minutos de silencio tenso Ron resolvió que debía hacerlo en aquel momento o no se atrevería nunca.

-Quiero proponerte un trato- dijo decidido, parando de andar abruptamente.

-¿Perdón?

-Tengo un problema, me va fatal en pociones y Slughorn me llamó el otro día para decirme que si no mejoraba tendría que suspenderme…

-¿Esa es tu propuesta? ¿Qué te ayude en pociones? Eso no es un trato, es un favor, yo no sacaría nada con ayudarte en pociones- Hermione parecía bastante indignada, así que Ron se apresuró a corregirla:

-Sí, es un trato, ya que voy a ofrecerte algo a cambio.

-¿Qué podrías ofrecer tú que me interesara?- Ron decidió ignorar la pulla, seguía sin convenirle un pelea.

-Te enseñaré a perder el miedo a las alturas.

Esperaba recibir un aluvión de gritos y maldiciones, casi veía otra bandada de canarios dirigiéndose hacia él, sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta. Hermione solo lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, la confusión se comenzó a percibir en su rostro, hasta ese momento en blanco, y finalmente habló:

-¿Cuáles serían tus condiciones?

-Es muy simple: yo te enseño a volar sin miedo y tú me das clases de pociones.

-¿Por qué no Harry? Este año es mucho mejor que yo en pociones.

-Harry solo es mejor por el libro del príncipe, él no podría ayudarme. Por favor Hermione, necesito que me ayudes o suspenderé y no podré ser auror…

-Está bien, te ayudaré. De todas formas va siendo hora de perder el miedo a las alturas- Ron sonrió aliviado, pero Hermione no parecía del todo satisfecha.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Porque no creo que quieras que Lavender sepa esto.

- Había pensado que podríamos empezar con la teoría de pociones durante las rondas de prefectos y podemos hablar con Hagrid para que nos deje practicar vuelo cerca de su casa, cuando llegue el momento de la práctica creo que el baño de Myrtle la Llorona estaría bien; ya lo usamos una vez.

Hermione permaneció en silencio mientras recorrían un par de pasillos, probablemente valorando la situación. Ron se ponía más nervioso conforme se iban acercando al retrato de la Señora Gorda, si ella decidía no aceptar el trato su posible carrera como auror estaría acabada sin haberla empezado; probablemente acabaría en el ministerio, en una pequeña mesa haciendo un trabajo que odiaba…

-Está bien, mañana te daré la lista con lo que debes mirarte antes de la próxima ronda, yo iré a hablar con Hagrid y le pediré el favor- la voz de Hermione sacó a Ron de sus negros pensamientos; en los que estaba encadenado a una mesa leyendo un montón de papeles mientras un tipo curiosamente parecido a Snape le gritaba que trabajara más rápido.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Hermione. Te prometo que nunca volveré a llamarte sabelotodo ni nada que se le parezca. Vamos, tengo que estar descansado para poder estudiar mañana- prácticamente corriendo llegaron al cuadro de La Señora Gorda. Hermione, que lo seguía como podía; dijo la contraseña y entraron en la sala común.

Cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas escaleras pero, antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el primer peldaño escuchó decir a Hermione:

-Por cierto, si cuando te pregunte no te sabes lo que te he pedido dejaré de ayudarte.

Sonriente, Ron se giró.

-Y si tú no tienes una actitud colaboradora durante las clases de escoba yo dejaré de ayudarte también.

-Bien, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.


	2. Superando miedos

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la gran J. .

-Vamos, Ro-Ro, quédate un rato más-Lavender se apretó con más fuerza contra Ron, prácticamente restregándose contra él.

-Sabes que no puedo, tengo ronda y Hermione se enfada cuando llego tarde.

-¿Qué más da lo que diga ella? No entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto que se enfade- Lavender hizo un ridículo puchero, que cualquier otro hubiese encontrado adorable, y soltó a Ron.

-No es que me preocupe, simplemente no me apetece un discurso sobre la importancia de la puntualidad- mintió Ron. Si hubieran sido amigos habrían estado discutiendo durante toda la ronda sobre el tema pero, tal y como estaba su relación, dudaba que le preguntase siquiera.

Lavender suspiró ruidosamente y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala común con la intención de llamar la atención de su novio, pero Ron recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se marchó casi corriendo sin despedirse.

En realidad faltaban unos veinte minutos para que comenzaran las rondas, pero Ron tenía que repasar los temas que Hermione le había dado para estudiar. Ella había dejado una lista en su mochila durante el almuerzo. Terminó de comer antes de lo habitual, le soltó una excusa tonta a Lavender y corrió a la biblioteca para buscar lo que necesitaba. Para cuando terminó de estudiar era la hora de cenar, su intención era seguir un rato más, pero Lavender lo pilló durante la cena y no lo dejó en paz desde entonces, alegando que "tenían que pasar tiempo juntos".

Ron se dejó caer en el suelo y, alumbrándose con la varita, se puso a repasar. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había sentado a su lado y lo estaba observando.

-Tercera ley de Golpalott.

-La Tercera Ley de Golpalott establece que el antídoto para un veneno confeccionado con diversos componentes es igual a algo más que la suma de los antídotos de cada uno de sus diversos componentes-recitó Ron de carrerilla. Sorprendido, levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione, que sonreía con aprobación.

-Vamos, solo he empezado contigo- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y le ofrecía su mano, a pesar de que ambos sabían que era imposible que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Con una sonrisa burlona Ron la cogió y se levantó.

Hermione pasó la siguiente hora haciéndole preguntas y, para sorpresa de ambos, Ron sabía la respuesta de la mayoría de ellas. Cuando acertaba, Hermione se limitaba a sonreír y hacía otra pregunta; si fallaba, ella lo corregía, seguía tranquilamente con las demás cuestiones y, tras un tiempo prudencial, repetía la pregunta. Al final, Ron podía responder sin titubear a los problemas que la chica le planteaba.

-No esperaba este resultado la primera clase, la verdad es que te lo has tomado más enserio de lo que creía.

-Tengo mis momentos- se limitó a responder el chico con las orejas coloradas.

-Toma, para la próxima ronda-le entregó un trozo de pergamino én he hablado con Hagrid, dice que no tiene problemas en dejarnos practicar allí.

-Genial, había pensado que podríamos hacerlo el sábado. Así no nos cruzaremos con alumnos de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-Bien, yo diré que voy a la biblioteca, no resultará extraño. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

-No lo sé. Puedo librarme de Lavender y Harry por separado, pero no se me ocurre una excusa que sirva para los dos.

-Diles que Snape te ha castigado durante la ronda de prefectos por alguna tontería, estás castigado todos los sábados hasta nueva orden- Ron se giró sorprendido.

-No sabía que fueras tan buena pensando mentiras, ¿Cuántas nos has contado durante todos estos años?

Hermione simplemente sonrió maliciosamente y continuó caminando como si nada.

Ambos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio durante el camino de vuelta, que solo fue roto cuando Hermione dijo la contraseña para que pudieran entrar en la sala común. Acordaron verse el sábado a las cuatro al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione le deseó suerte en la siguiente clase de pociones y desapareció escaleras arriba en dirección al dormitorio de las chicas. Ron se quedó allí, pensando en lo bonita que era la sonrisa de la chica y en que no podía recordar la última vez que ella le había dirigido una.

Esta vez era Ron el que llegaba tarde, había tardado más de lo que esperaba en librarse de Lavender. Con Harry había sido muy fácil, su amigo ni le había preguntado el porqué de su "castigo"; pero Lavender quería saber exactamente cuánto tiempo estaría castigado, donde y a qué hora terminaría. Ron le había dicho una estupidez tras otra y había esperado hasta que ella saliera de la sala común para volver a por la escoba.

Divisó a Hermione sentada en el césped leyendo un libro maltratado por el uso. Parecía bastante concentrada en la lectura y no había notado que Ron se acercaba, así que, con la escoba debajo del brazo, le quitó el libro rápidamente. Se echó a reír al ver la expresión confusa de la chica que, de repente levantó la cabeza mirándolo furiosa y chilló:

-¡Estaba en la parte más interesante!

Ron miró sorprendido como ella se ponía de pie, le arrebataba el libro de las manos y continuaba leyendo. Recuperó la compostura rápidamente, diciéndose que aquel era su terreno y ella no tenía nada que hacer en el aire.

-Deja ese libro y vamos a empezar. No me importa lo interesante que sea-añadió al ver que Hermione abría la boca para protestar y comenzó a caminar sonriente.

Ron paró cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de la cabaña de Hagrid. Hermione lo alcanzó unos segundos más tarde, jadeando.

-No es justo, tus piernas son más largas que las mías- protestó la chica.

Ron hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y le tendió la escoba.

-La compartiremos hasta que seas capaz de volar alto sola. Sube.

Hermione miró la escoba como si fuese una acromántula gigante que la mordería en cualquier instante, respiró profundo y montó.

-Vale. Me pondré detrás de ti y comenzaremos a elevarnos, quiero que respires profundo y vayas puntuando del uno al diez el miedo que sientes.

Ron no esperó a ver si Hermione estaba de acuerdo, montó en la escoba detrás de ella y puso las manos sobre las de la chica. Sintió como se tensaba y daba un respingo cuando estuvieron pecho contra espalda.

-Relájate o será peor.

Comenzó a elevarse lentamente, no quería asustarla más de lo necesario y que tuviera algunos de los síntomas que había encontrado en los libros. No le apetecía acabar en la enfermería, sobre todo por las preguntas incómodas que pudieran hacerles Harry o Lavender.

Al menos no hacia viento, el día estaba siendo extrañamente soleado, hasta la nieve se había derretido y parecía que el sol no iba a ser tapado por las nubes durante el resto del día.

-¿Cómo vas?- le preguntó a Hermione, concentrándose de nuevo en ella.

-Tres, no, cuatro- le temblaba la voz y apretaba cada vez más las manos alrededor del palo de la escoba.

-Piensa en algo positivo, como cuando vas a crear un Patronus. No te vas caer, te estoy sosteniendo.

Ron la dejó pensar unos minutos en su recuerdo feliz. Se quedaron allí, flotando a dos metros de alto, la brisa los hacia balancearse ligeramente pero no lo suficiente como para asustar a Hermione. Parecía que se iba calmando cada vez más, Ron no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál sería el recuerdo había elegido. Probablemente un examen muy difícil en el que habría conseguido la nota máxima o algo así…

-Dos. Ya estoy mejor.

-Bien, voy a ir subiendo poco a poco. Sigue puntuando el miedo que sientes- Ron comenzó a elevarse más. Tranquilamente, alcanzó los tres metros y los cuatro, pero Hermione lo paró cuando iba a seguir.

-Para, no puedo subir más- su voz volvía a temblar y estaba tan recta como el palo de la escoba.

-Vuelve a hacer lo mismo. Piensa en tu recuerdo feliz.

Repitieron el proceso tres veces más hasta alcanzar los diez metros. Casi se había hecho de noche y, si no paraban, llegarían tarde a cenar. Ambos recogieron sus cosas y caminaron hasta el castillo, donde se separaron: Ron fue a la sala común y Hermione directamente a cenar.

Ron la observó alejarse con esa enorme mochila cargada de libros y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios. Sonrisa que se mantuvo hasta que Lavender apareció, que no paró de hacerle preguntas sobre su castigo. Por suerte, Ron sabía más de lo que le habría gustado sobre los castigos de Snape así que pudo librarse con relativa facilidad del interrogatorio.

El segundo capítulo ya está aquí. Espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente está escrito también pero quiero esperar a tener otro terminado.

Gracias a las dos personas que me han enviado un review, me hace mucha ilusión cada vez que recibo uno. También a los favoritos y alertas, si añadís mi historia supongo que os gusta, así que gracias. Aunque si queréis dejarme un review no me quejaré .


	3. Decisiones

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la gran J. .

-¿Estás bien, Ron?

El chico dio un respingo ante la pregunta inesperada de Hermione y la miró confundido. Habían acabado su clase de pociones secreta y estaban terminando la ronda.

-Te noto raro, ¿va todo bien?- la chica lo miraba verdaderamente preocupada.

-Sí, es por las clases, estoy un poco agobiado- se apresuró a responder, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella si le contaba lo que le pasaba.

-Ron, si no quieres contármelo está bien, pero no me mientas. No te han agobiado las clases nunca, aunque estuviésemos hasta el cuello- Hermione aceleró el paso, cabreada.

-Espera. Te lo voy a contar, pero no me digas "te lo dije" ¿vale?

-Vale- ella paró de andar y se giró, mirándolo expectante.

Ron se sentó en el suelo, apoyó la espalda en la pared y extendió las piernas. Hermione lo imitó.

-Es Lavender. No me deja vivir. Cada vez que me doy media vuelta ahí está ella. Se sienta conmigo en clases, durante las comidas, si pudiera hasta me acompañaría al baño- ignoró la risita que se le escapó a Hermione-. Solo quiere morrearse conmigo ¡Tengo los labios cortados! No hemos tenido nunca una conversación que durara más de cuatro frases. Creo que ni siquiera me gusta.

Se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, Ron esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Hermione, que parecía estar enfrascada en su propio mundo. La chica dejó pasar un par de minutos más antes de hablar:

-No sé qué quieres que te diga, Ron. Tal y como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones: puedes hablar con ella, explicarle que quieres tu espacio y tener una conversación en lugar de estar todo el día besándoos.

- ¿Y la otra opción?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, ambos sabían cuál era la otra opción.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella. Se ve que Lavender está loca por ti, yo intentaría que me gustara y si no puede ser, entonces me plantearía la segunda opción. No te precipites, Ron, o podrías arrepentirte en el futuro.

-¿Y si me precipité cuando decidí salir con ella? Me pudo la euforia y ahora me arrepiento de haberme dejado llevar- Ron suspiró-. Voy a romper con ella. Gracias, Hermione.

-No sé por qué me das las gracias si vas a hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que te he aconsejado.

-Te las doy porque tú me has hecho decirlo en voz alta, y eso lo hace real- Ron se levantó y le tendió la mano a Hermione-. Vamos, lo haré mañana mismo, creo que no voy a poder soportarla ni un minuto más.

-Tengo la sensación de que ya habías tomado la decisión antes de preguntarme- musitó Hermione mientras Ron la ayudaba a levantarse.

El chico se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar sonriente y despreocupado ante la mirada divertida de la chica.

Ron no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama; llevaba media hora intentando conciliar el sueño, lo cual era bastante extraño ya que generalmente no tardaba ni cinco minutos en dormirse. Estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía cómo podía tomarse Lavender el que quisiera romper con ella. Tampoco se le quitaba de la cabeza Hermione, cuando él y Lavender hubiesen roto no habría nada que les impidiera volver a ser amigos incluso, si ella lo perdonaba, poder estar juntos en un futuro no muy lejano.

Pero para aceptarlo como algo más que un amigo Hermione necesitaría tiempo. Ron no era estúpido, sabía que ella lo había pasado bastante mal por su culpa. Habría preferido no ver la expresión dolida en su rostro cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban y Ginny había estado a punto de lanzarle un maleficio en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

Podía empezar disculpándose, decirle que fueran juntos a la fiesta de Slughorn y las clases de pociones podían dejar de ser secretas, al fin y al cabo, antes de que él empezara a salir con Lavender, era bastante normal ver a Hermione ayudándolo con cualquier asignatura.

Si ella aceptaba, la fiesta sería el mejor momento para hablarle sobre lo que sentía y disculparse por como la había tratado; así Hermione tendría las navidades para meditar si estaba preparada para olvidar el tema de Lavender.

Ron suspiró, en realidad estaba haciendo demasiadas conjeturas. Hacía un mes estaba completamente seguro de lo que Hermione sentía por él, pero ya no lo tenía tan claro ¿y si Hermione ya no sentía lo mismo?, ¿y si ella se sintió tan dolida que sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado?

Si Hermione no sentía lo mismo por él nadie podría culparla, al fin y al cabo se lo había ganado a pulso. Tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y tragarse sus sentimientos, sonreír y conformarse con su amistad.

Volvió a suspirar y enterró la cara en la almohada. No debía dejarse conquistar por negros pensamientos, eso solo haría que perdiera la poca confianza que tenía y acabaría por no decírselo, asustado ante un posible negativa.

La mañana siguiente rompería con Lavender, pediría disculpas a Hermione y esperaba que todo volviera a ser como antes. Tenía un mes antes de la fiesta para conseguir que Hermione volviera a confiar en él y, si sus sentimientos habían cambiado, hacer que se enamorara completamente de él.

Finalmente, entre planes de conquista y ruptura acabó quedándose dormido.

¡Hola!

El tercer capítulo está subido. Espero que os guste, el siguiente está en trámite. Empieza la universidad el 29 y estoy un poco liada. Quizás tarde un poco en actualizar pero es mi primera historia larga y voy terminarla.

He recibido dos reviews anónimos, así que los tengo que contestar por aquí:

Inmaru: me gusta que te resulte interesante, respecto a esos dos momentos no tenía intención de que pareciera sexy ni nada, la verdad. Simplemente pienso que Ron y Hermione probablemente tengan bastantes momentos así a lo largo de los libros, por lo que no me pareció tan raro, además, si Ron intentara algo mientras sale con Lavender pienso que Hermione se enfadaría bastante, porque bueno… ha tenido un montón de tiempo y ese probablemente se llevaría el premio al peor momento para declararse.

Lukita: no creo que pueda olvidar a Ron y Hermione nunca. Fueron mi primer ship y son mi OTP. Ahora que Ron ha decidido hacer algo los momentos empezarán; tensos, románticos, etc. Aunque te advierto que no me gustan mucho las escenas empalagosas y no vas a encontrar grandes declaraciones, pero sí que me gusta el romanticismo así que en ningún extremo.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap, que voy a intentar terminar lo antes posible, para ponerlo antes de empezar la uni. Gracias a todos lo reviews, fav y alertas. Espero que sigáis leyendo.


	4. Poner en práctica las decisiones tomadas

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la gran J. .

-¿Ro-Ro, quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Ron dio un respingo al escuchar la melosa voz de Lavender. Aquel era el momento que llevaba esperando todo el día: su "paseo" nocturno. El paseo nocturno consistía básicamente en buscar un aula vacía y enrollarse allí durante media hora más o menos. La primera vez que Lavender se lo propuso fue lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que darían un paseo de verdad, ella prácticamente se lanzó sobre él como un león hambriento en cuanto perdieron al último alumno de vista.

Pero aquella vez Ron estaba preparado. Dejó que Lavender le llevara hasta algún rincón oculto del castillo, pero cuando hizo el intento de abalanzarse sobre él la apartó con delicadeza.

-¿Qué pasa Ro-Ro, has visto a alguien?

- Escucha Lav, tengo que decirte algo- empezó Ron con suavidad.- estas semanas han sido geniales y tú también eres genial, pero no creo que funcionemos como pareja…

-Claro que funcionamos, acabas de decir que estas semanas han sido geniales- Lavender lo miró confusa, no parecía dispuesta a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

-No hacemos más que liarnos Lav, yo no quiero una relación solo para eso; sinceramente no nos imagino dentro de diez años juntos, pensando en niños y esas cosas…

De repente la cara de Lavender cambió de la confusión al entendimiento, y del entendimiento a la furia.

-Pero si te imaginas pensando en niños con Granger ¿Verdad?, he visto como la miras últimamente. Antes de que empezáramos la mirabas así, dejaste de hacerlo cuando nos hicimos novios; pero has vuelto a hacerlo durante estas dos últimas semanas. No puedo creer que la prefieras antes que a mí, no es guapa ni atractiva y se pasa el día entre esos estúpidos libros…

Lavender iba a seguir soltando maldades sobre Hermione pero Ron la interrumpió, furioso.

-Primero: esto no tiene nada que ver con Hermione. Y segundo: no tienes derecho a insultarla solo porque no es como tú.

Pero Lavender no se molestó en contestar, giró sobre sus talones y caminó rápidamente por donde habían venido. Ron la siguió.

-¿Dónde vas?, no hagas ninguna tontería, Lavender. Esto es entre tú y yo.

Pero ella siguió sin contestar.

No estaban tan lejos de la Sala Común como Ron había pensado. Lavender se precipitó por el retrato de la Señora Gorda como una bala y se plantó delante de Hermione, que hablaba tranquilamente con Harry.

-¡Eres una zorra!

El grito de Lavender atrajo la atención de toda la Sala Común, que estaba completamente llena. Pero Hermione giró tranquilamente la cabeza para mirar a Lavender y alzó las cejas.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Ya me has oído, tú tienes la culpa de que mi Ro-Ro quiera dejarme!, ¡Vas con tu cara de mosquita muerta pero eres una zorra que no respeta lo de los demás!

-Lavender…-comenzó Ron, pero Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se callara, se puso de pie con una tranquilidad aterradora y miró a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu "Ro-Ro" quiera cortar contigo y, por si no te has dado cuenta, es una persona, no una cosa que puedas poseer como un premio. Además, sabías donde te estabas metiendo. Así que ahora jódete .

Todos en la habitación miraban a Hermione como si fuera otra persona, incluido Ron. La cara de Lavender se puso de color rojo y empezaron a salirle manchitas en el cuello, furiosa, levantó la mano para estamparla en la cara de Hermione. Pero esta vez Ron si intervino: colocándose delante de su amiga, agarró la mano de Lavender en el aire.

-Te he dicho que esto no tiene nada que ver con Hermione- sus ojos echaban chispas.- Sabía que no reaccionarías bien, pero esto es demasiado. No pensé que fueses capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Pero Ro-Ro, ella…

-Hermione no ha hecho nada, y aunque lo hubiese hecho no tienes derecho a intentar pegarle. Te conozco y sé que no vas a dejar las cosas como están, así que te lo advierto: si le haces algo a Hermione, cualquier cosa, tendrás que verte las caras conmigo. Además- añadió con una sonrisa burlona,- deberías haberle dado las gracias, intentó que no rompiera contigo.

Ron soltó la mano de Lavender, que lo miró con los ojos llenos de falsas lágrimas. Había aprendido a diferenciar sus lágrimas verdaderas de las falsas durante la primera semana, Lavender era experta en manipulación y las usaba constantemente para que él hiciera lo que a ella le apeteciese. Al ver que Ron no hacía nada para detener sus "lágrimas", la chica intentó conservar la dignidad que le quedaba y se marchó a los dormitorios de las chicas con la barbilla bien alta y Parvati Patil corriendo tras ella.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione, que suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer en el sofá donde había estado sentado antes de que el huracán Lavender llegara. Ron la imitó.

-Siento esto. No pensé que se lanzaría a por ti como un perro de presa.

-No importa, de todas formas tenía ganas de decirle un par de cosas. Ella me ha dado la excusa perfecta- Hermione sonrió.- Aunque esta noche tendré que dormir con un ojo abierto.

Ron se rio.

-Probablemente tengas razón, ¿de qué estabais hablando Harry y tú antes de que yo llegara?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó Harry mirándolos confundido.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?

-Ah, no me acuerdo. Mi mente se ha quedado en el momento en que Hermione le ha dicho a Lavender que se joda.

Esta vez Ron y Hermione salieron juntos de la Sala Común para hacer la ronda. Habían estado charlando con Harry durante un rato antes de tener que marcharse. Ambos permanecieron en un silencio cómodo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando llevaban casi la mitad del camino recorrido Ron decidió que había llegado el momento de la segunda conversación importante del día.

-Hermione, quería hablar contigo sobre algo…

-¿También vas a romper conmigo, Ro-Ro?- preguntó Hermione haciendo un puchero exagerado.

-La verdad es que sí, he decidido empezar a salir con Harry. Somos perfectos el uno para el otro- afirmó Ron riéndose.- Lo que quiero decirte, ahora enserio, es que lo siento. Siento lo que ha pasado esta tarde y todo lo que te haya dicho Lavender antes de eso.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-No lo tenía claro, pero gracias por confirmarlo- Ron se rio al ver la cara sorprendida de Hermione.- También quería hablarte de la fiesta de Slughorn. Si no tienes pareja yo puedo ir contigo.

-¿No decías que eso era una bobada?- preguntó Hermione divertida.

-Sí, pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo e ir contigo.

-Está bien, Ron- suspiró teatralmente Hermione.- Supongo que tendré que conformarme.

-¿Conformarte?- preguntó él picándole una costilla.- ¿No te parezco suficiente?

Pero Ron no esperó a recibir una respuesta, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Hermione. La chica comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se retorcía e intentaba defenderse.

-Para… por favor, para. Creo que me va a dar un ataque.

-Entonces di: Ron, eres el único con el que quiero ir a la fiesta-Hermione lo miró escéptica.- Vamos, dilo o te atacaré otra vez.

-Puedo gritar.

-Sabes que no hay nadie cerca, somos los prefectos, nosotros vigilamos- le picó otra vez las costillas.- Venga, dilo alto que te escuche.

-Vale, vale… pero no me hagas más cosquillas.

-No te prometo nada.

-Ron, eres el único con el que quiero ir a la fiesta- gruñó Hermione.

El chico se rio y le echó un brazo sobre los hombros.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

Hermione se limitó a bufar y, tirando de él, comenzó a caminar de regreso a la Sala Común.

-¡Para, para! Vas demasiado rápido.

Ron frenó un poco la escoba, dejando que Hermione se relajase. Era su segunda clase y Ron había decidido ponerle un poco de velocidad al asunto, pero Hermione no parecía muy de acuerdo.

Estaba temblando como una ramita ante un temporal y sus manos se aferraban al palo de la escoba aunque las de Ron estaban sobre ellas.

-Vale, pero apenas llevamos media hora, ¿quieres probar tú sola?

Hermione se volvió para mirarle como si hubiese dicho que iba a tirarla de la escoba.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Y si me caigo o pierdo el control de la escoba?

-Es una escoba, no un toro. Solo tienes que concentrarte y dirigirla- Ron ni siquiera esperó repuesta, descendió hasta el suelo y la hizo bajarse de la escoba.

-Esto no convence- masculló Hermione mientras esperaba a que Ron montase en la otra que había traído.

Ambos se elevaron lentamente, no pararon hasta haber superado los diez metros.

-Muy bien, ¿quieres echar una carrera?-le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Por supuesto que sí- Hermione había captado al instante lo que él pensaba: que no se atrevería. La había subestimado.-Hasta la linde del bosque prohibido. A la de tres.

El resultado fue el previsible: Ron machacó a Hermione sin el menor esfuerzo. Ella bajó de la escoba gruñendo y comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido.

-¡Vamos! No seas tonta, sé que te molesta no ser la mejor en algo. Pero estaba claro que que ibas a perder, no te enfades- saltó de la escoba cayendo a su lado.-Dame eso.

Le quitó la escoba de la mano y le echó el brazo sobre los hombros.

-Te ganaré la próxima vez- masculló ella entre dientes.

-Lo sé, tienes que ganarme al menos una vez por ti misma para estar tranquila, te pasó lo mismo con el ajedrez- Ron le plantó un beso en la mejilla.- Vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre.

¡Lo siento mucho! No he actualizado en más de dos semanas, pero tengo una excusa medianamente plausible: he empezado la universidad y tengo casi dos horas de tren todos los días entre ida y vuelta, se me han acumulado los apuntes y tengo clase la mitad de las tardes.

Voy a intentar ser lo más rápida posible, aunque prometo que acabaré la historia.

Luz Rojas: Gracias por dejarme un review, me hace mucha ilusión cada vez que recibo uno. Voy a continuar la historia aunque tarde un poco más de lo que había pensado. Espero que me dejes otro con tu opinión cuando leas este .


	5. La Fiesta

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la gran J. .

Hermione contempló su reflejo en el espejo mientras se ponía los pendientes, el vestido la hacía sentirse mucho más segura de lo normal. Lo había comprado en una pequeña tienda de Hosgmeade. En cuanto lo vio supo que a Ron le encantaría y, aunque ella habría dudado si fuera otra situación, no pudo evitar comprarlo solo por ver su cara cuando fueran a la fiesta.

El vestido de color rojo solo tenía un detalle del que Hermione dudaba: la espalda. O más bien la ausencia de ella, solo dos finas tirantas cruzaban su espalda hasta la cintura, donde se unían al vestido de nuevo. Había necesitado media hora para hacerse un recogido "descuidado", se había atrevido a estrenar el pintalabios rojo que llevaba años en el estuche y los tacones altos se quedarían en el baúl hasta que estuviera segura de que no iba a tropezar.

Suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, había llegado la hora.

Ron terminó de colocarse la túnica y miró a Harry esperando su aprobación. Su amigo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba el mapa del merodeador, muy probablemente buscando a Malfoy.

Se volvió y observó al tipo del espejo: era bastante alto, no se había molestado en peinarse el largo pelo rojo- cuando su madre lo pillara en verano haría que se lo cortase-, la túnica nueva le quedaba bien aunque había tenido que hacer los pantalones y las mangas de la chaqueta un poco más largos y parecía tremendamente nervioso.

Las cosas con Hermione habían estado muy bien, se acostumbró rápidamente a abrazarla y ser más educado con ella. Pero esa noche se lo jugaba todo, si ella le correspondía sería fantástico, pero si lo rechazaba…

Prefería no pensar en lo que pasaría si ella lo rechazaba.

Obligó a Harry a soltar el mapa y los dos bajaron a la Sala Común, Hermione aún no había bajado.

-Voy a buscar a Luna, nos vemos en la fiesta- su amigo no esperó a que respondiera, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ron estaba demasiado nervioso como para sentarse, así que se quedó allí en medio, mirando fijamente la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas. Le pareció que habían pasado horas antes de que la puerta se abriera mostrando a una versión extraña de Hermione. Se había recogido la indomable melena, provocando que las miradas fueran directas a su rostro, era lo primero que veía de ella. No importaba el vestido, solo podía contemplar sus grandes ojos color miel .La observó embobado mientras bajaba las escaleras y se plantaba frente a él.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó, parecía nerviosa.

-Estás preciosa-la voz le salió extrañamente ronca, no parecía suya. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Tú también estás muy guapo, pero tienes la corbata torcida-Hermione sonrió con dulzura mientras se la colocaba bien.- Ya está mejor.

-¿Vamos? No podemos dejar a Slughorn sin Harry y sin ti, no tendrá de quien presumir- dijo Ron mientras le ofrecía el brazo.-Señorita.

-Caballero- Hermione entrelazó sus brazos teatralmente y se marcharon de la Sala Común entre risas.

La noche comenzaba bien.

Ron observó a Hermione mientras ella charlaba con uno de los antiguos amigos de Slughorn. Si no la conociera diría que se lo estaba pasando bastante bien, porque una sonrisa resplandeciente brillaba en sus labios. Pero Ron sabía que realmente se estaba preguntando si conseguiría cambiar de color su pelo en la siguiente clase de transformaciones.

Se le fueron los ojos hacia su espalda descubierta. Estaba muy equivocado cuando pensó que el vestido no importaba, porque desde el momento en que se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle de la parte de atrás no había podido quitar la vista de aquel maldito lugar. Estaba deseando tocarla, recorrer su columna vertebral desde la nuca a la cintura, acariciar la suave piel pálida y sentir su calidez.

Decidido a salvarla se acercó a ella y al tipo bajito con el que hablaba, cogió dos cervezas de mantequilla por el camino, y se situó en el hueco que había al lado de Hermione.

-Te traigo algo de beber- dijo ofreciéndole una de las dos copas, ella lo miró aliviada.

-Este es Rupert Weasley, también es alumno mío- sonrió Slughorn, al que se le empezaba a notar el efecto de la cerveza de mantequilla.

Ron no se molestó en corregirlo, puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y escuchó la conversación que mantenían los dos hombres con la misma sonrisa falsa que ella. Podía sentir como movía la pierna, estaba empezando a irritarse. La acercó más y comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre la delgada tela del vestido, pero no consiguió que se calmase ni un poco. La fiesta se le estaba haciendo eterna, ni la presencia de Hermione conseguía distraerlo de aquella estúpida conversación.

Pero ella era más lista que él y sabía ser una desvalida dama cuando era necesario. Se apoyó un poco más en Ron y comenzó a abanicarse con una mano.

-Profesor, necesito tomar el aire ¿Le importa si volvemos en un minuto?- compuso tal mueca de angustia que hasta él se la creyó.

-Por supuesto, señorita Granger, vuelva cuando se encuentre mejor-el viejo profesor los dejó escaparse de la conversación sin problemas, parecía verdaderamente preocupado por Hermione. Aunque probablemente la idea de perder a una de sus mejores alumnas tampoco no le hacía mucha gracia.

Tras despedirse del hombre bajito ambos salieron de la fiesta, Hermione mantuvo su expresión de malestar hasta que salieron del despacho de Slughorn y durante tres pasillos más. En cuanto dejó de oírse el bullicio de la fiesta se paró y comenzó a desternillarse de risa. Verla reírse así provocó que a Ron se le escapara una carcajada. Continuaron así durante un rato, hasta que comenzaron a fallarles las piernas y tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo, Ron envolvió la cintura de Hermione con un brazo y ella dejó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Esa ha sido la fiesta más aburrida en la que he estado nunca, esperaba más del Club de las Eminencias ¿Slughorn te echará de menos si no volvemos?- se atrevió a preguntar más calmado, después de unos minutos.

-Lo dudo-murmuró Hermione y se encogió de hombros, no parecía importarle demasiado. Aún estaba sonriendo.

-Me habría gustado que hubiera música, quería bailar contigo- confesó Ron de pronto, con las orejas coloradas.

-Creía no sabías bailar, pero habría aceptado si me lo hubieras pedido. Es una pena que no haya habido música- las mejillas de Hermione también adquirieron un tinte rojizo.

-Baila conmigo ahora- Ron se puso en pie de un salto y le tendió una mano.

Hermione lo observaba estupefacta, aunque aceptó la mano que le ofrecía.

-¿Sin música?

-Sin música.

Ron colocó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y Hermione entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cuello. Se balancearon juntos al ritmo de una música inexistente. Solo la luna alumbraba el corredor. No se escuchaba nada a su alrededor, parecía que los únicos que quedaban en el castillo eran ellos.

Hermione descansó la cabeza en su pecho y Ron sintió que el pulso le martilleaba en los oídos, rogó que ella no pudiera oírlo tan bien como él. Se dedicó a hacer dibujos sobre su piel

-No me siento los brazos-murmuró sonrojada, estaban tan pegados que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, ¿quieres parar?- ofreció de mala gana, no quería soltarla en los próximos años. Su olor a vainilla lo había dejado completamente enganchado.

Pero ella no contestó, algo en el techo la había distraído. Ron también miró hacia arriba esperando ver a Peeves preparado para gastarles una de sus horribles bromas. Pero lo único que había allí era una inofensiva ramita de muérdago. Era una señal, estaba completamente seguro.

-No estaba ahí antes- murmuró repentinamente serio, mientras movía la cara de Hermione para que lo miraba.

-Dumbledore los encantó para que se movieran, así nadie puede saber dónde van a aparecer- habló en voz muy baja, como si temiera romper el encanto del momento.

-Sería una falta de respeto hacia el director despreciar todo el trabajo que ha hecho, ¿no crees?- deslizó una mano hasta llegar a su nuca y dejó la otra alrededor de su estrecha cintura.

-Absolutamente- sus narices se rozaban, pero ambos tenían los ojos completamente abiertos, perdidos en los del otro.

-¿No decías que no te sentías los brazos?- le rozó los labios. Habían cerrado los ojos.

-Puedo soportarlo- susurró ella. Y se besaron.

Ron se perdió en un mundo de sensaciones, el mundo se disolvió a su alrededor y solo pudo sentirla a ella: notaba la suavidad de su piel en la yema de los dedos al acariciarle la nuca, sentía su calidez a través de la fina tela del vestido, podía saborear sus labios: sabían a cerveza de mantequilla, probablemente igual que los suyos. Estaba deseando probarlos después de que hubiera comido chocolate.

Nunca había sentido tanto con un beso tan inocente como ese, tampoco con otros mucho más apasionados. Era como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas no hubiesen funcionado hasta ese momento, todo lo que había sentido al tocar a otra persona no era nada comparado con aquello.

Advirtió que los brazos de Hermione soltaban su cuello y comenzaban a deslizársele por los hombros, probablemente había dejado de sentirlos del todo. Ron empezaba a notar el cuello tenso de estar inclinado así que se alejó solo lo justo de ella.

-No es que no me guste besarte, pero me estoy destrozando el cuello- murmuró sin soltarla, las orejas se le pusieron rojas al notar la voz tan ronca que no parecía suya.

-Yo también, no tenía circulación en los brazos- Hermione suspiró apoyando la cara en su pecho de nuevo, parecía que ella tampoco quería apartarse de él.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, durante un rato. Ron fue acostumbrándose a su cercanía y el pulso comenzó a ralentizársele, se concentró en sentir la suavidad de su pelo y la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Sé que estoy rompiendo el momento, pero si alguien nos encuentra aquí vamos a llevarnos un castigo como regalo de navidades- susurró Hermione alejándose un paso de él.

-Tienes razón- masculló Ron irritado.- ¿Por qué siempre tienes razón?

Toda la respuesta que recibió fue una risita y un tirón en la mano.

Caminaron despacio, intentando alargar la inevitable conversación, hacia la Sala Común. La brisa se colaba por las ventanas del castillo, sin embargo Ron tenía calor; la mano de Hermione resultaba una fuente de calor tan abrumadora que solo podía notar su calidez.

Ron no podía evitar elucubrar sobre lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Hermione, temía que decidiese que el beso había sido un error o quizás no estaba preparada para dejar atrás a Lavender o, aún peor, al besarlo había descubierto que solo podía verlo como un hermano. Las probabilidades estaban en su contra.

Estaba empezando a sudar; para cuando atravesaron el retrato en silencio su cabeza rebosaba pensamientos tan oscuros y ridículos que apenas podía respirar con normalidad. Solo quería una respuesta.

-Deberíamos hablar sobre lo que ha pasado- susurró cuando llegaron a las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Necesito pensar- Hermione no apartaba la mirada de sus zapatos mientras hablaba.- ¿Te importa darme un poco de tiempo?

-¿Sobre qué tienes que pensar? ¿Sobre lo que sientes por mí?, ¿sobre de qué forma me quieres?- masculló enfadado, no podía creer que fuera a dejarlo así, sin una respuesta concluyente, sin permitirle el más mínimo atisbo a sus sentimientos.

Hermione levantó la cabeza abruptamente, enfurecida, con los ojos echando chispas.

-¿Quizá tengo que pensar sobre si estoy preparada para perdonarte del todo por liarte con Lavender? Ni se te ocurra fingir que no tengo nada que perdonar porque ambos sabemos que no es verdad. No sé, a lo mejor debería plantearme si deberíamos tener algo con una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿no crees?

Ron suspiró, sabía que ella tenía razón, la cerveza de mantequilla seguía haciéndoles efecto y no pensaban con total claridad. A pesar de ello no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio: Hermione no parecía cuestionarse lo que sentía por él.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- acarició una de sus mejillas.- ¿Qué te parece si esperamos a volver de vacaciones para hablar sobre esto?

-Gracias por entenderlo, Ron- suspiró aliviada Hermione.- Solo necesito aclarar mis ideas, ¿podrás aguantar las ganas de contárselo a Harry o es mucho pedir?

-Podré soportarlo.

Los dos se quedaron allí parados sin saber que decir, incómodos. De todas las posibilidades que había maquinado Ron ninguna se acercaba siquiera a lo que había pasado y eso lo había dejado completamente descolocado.

-Debería subir ya… - anunció Hermione de pronto.

-Sí, claro. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano- Ron se sintió tremendamente aliviado de que ella hubiera tomado la iniciativa.

-Buenas noches- susurró mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Ron comenzó a dirigirse hacia las habitaciones de los chicos algo decepcionado por la despedida, pero había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando Hermione le sorprendió.

-¡Ron, espera!- bajó rápidamente los pocos escalones que había subido, corrió hacia él y le plantó un beso, fue tan fugaz que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que se apartara.-Feliz Navidad.

Se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Hermione había desaparecido por las escaleras.

El cosquilleo que aún sentía en los labios era la única prueba de que aquel último beso había sucedido.

¡Me ha costado, pero aquí está!

Este es el cap más largo que he escrito nunca y el más difícil. La escena del beso me tenía loca, por un lado estaba deseando escribirla pero por otro nunca me quedaba satisfecha. Creo que ahora lo estoy casi del todo. Espero que vosotros penséis lo mismo :) si no os ha convencido, os ha resultado tremendamente empalagoso, etc… decidlo porfi!

En el próximo cap Ron y Hermione tendrán la CHARLA, van a definir el futuro de su relación por completo. Pero todavía tengo pensado un par más.

Gracias favs, alertas y reviews que ya he contestado, ahora a los que no puedo contestar por email:

Inmaru: Aquí tienes tu momento de "aquí es" espero que haya valido la pena la espera y las falsas alarmas. No es obligatorio que me dejes un review pero me encanta recibirlos… ahí lo dejo. ¡No!, es broma, si quieres déjalo o si no… yo no sé nada de ningún dementor.

Anónimo (sin nombre): gracias por dejar tu opinión, con lo del fic perfecto me has dejado K.O. en el buen sentido, claro

Luz Rojas: sí, Ron y Hermione ya no se pasan el día peleando y, aunque me divierten sus peleas tontas, eso es un respiro, la universidad sigue matándome pero voy adaptándome. Gracias por dejar tu opinión y espero que este te guste

Giselle Weasley: Hola! No te mueras mujer que aquí tienes el cap. Prometo acabar la historia, no hace falta que envíes crucios… De todas formas abriré con cuidado el próximo review por si acaso no te ha gustado el cap y me lo has mandado con uno de regalo XD. Espero que te guste


	6. Las Navidades más Largas de la Historia

Cuando su madre fue a despertarlos la mañana del último día de vacaciones Ron llevaba despierto desde antes de que amaneciera. El patrón se había repetido durante todas las navidades, tenía pesadillas en las que Hermione decidía que no sentía lo mismo, que no estaba preparada para perdonarle o que simplemente no le daba una respuesta, se quedaba ahí parada mirándole con cara de lástima.

Aunque tampoco es que su parte consciente fuese mucho más optimista, durante el intervalo de tiempo que tardaba su madre en subir a despertarlos desde que Ron se despertaba, se dedicaba a elucubrar sobre las posibles respuestas de Hermione.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que ella no le había mandado un regalo el día de Navidad, cabía la posibilidad de que quisiera dárselo en persona como había decidido él. Esperaba que fuese eso, por favor, que lo fuese.

Desayunó incluso más deprisa de lo normal, nunca había deseado tanto volver a Hogwarts. Aquellas navidades se le estaban haciendo eternas, solo quería ver a Hermione, poder hablar con ella y, si lo dejaba, besarla durante horas.

Con las prisas casi hizo que Harry y él rodaran por las escaleras mientras bajaban sus cosas hasta el salón. Soportó la lacrimógena despedida de su madre y prácticamente corrió hasta la Sala Común, con su amigo resoplando y quejándose detrás. Tuvieron que esperar a que un alumno de primero llegara para poder entrar, pues la Señora Gorda se negaba a menos que dijeran la nueva contraseña. Pero los nervios de Ron habían sido en vano porque Hermione no estaba allí.

Suspiró dejándose caer en uno de los sillones más cercanos al calor de la chimenea; en realidad era mejor que ella no lo viera en ese estado: le sudaban las manos, estaba despeinado y con la ropa descolocada. Básicamente, era un desastre.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros buscando la cajita que contenía el regalo de Hermione. Lo había comprado pensando que ella le correspondería, y no tenía plan B si lo rechazaba, definitivamente no podía darle _eso _si la respuesta era un no.

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?- Ron ignoró la mirada inquisitiva de Harry, como llevaba haciendo las dos últimas semanas, y respondió lo mismo que le había respondido cada vez que su amigo le había preguntado.

-No me pasa nada.

-No soy estúpido, sé que tiene algo que ver con Hermione. Pasó algo en la fiesta que no me quieres contar, ¿verdad?

Esta vez lo ignoró por completo, ni se molestó en responderle, pero Harry no se dio por vencido.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, se supone que no tenemos secretos- masculló cabreado.

Hizo caso omiso de nuevo, se limitó a acariciar la cajita de terciopelo mientras observaba el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

-¿Me lo contarás en algún momento?

-Sí.

-Está bien- Harry no parecía muy contento con el final de la conversación, pero al menos no siguió insistiendo. Parecía darse cuenta de que Ron estaba al límite de su aguante.

Los minutos parecían horas mientras esperaba allí sentado a que ella apareciera. Mantuvo la mirada clavada en la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta de que aunque Hermione entrara en ese instante por el retrato, no hablarían hasta por lo menos después de la cena. Eso si no tenía que esperar a la primera ronda de prefectos.

Finalmente se decidió a mirar por la ventana mientras fingía escuchar lo que fuera que Harry le estaba contando. Conforme pasaban los minutos fue relajándose cada vez más y estaba empezando a escuchar el monólogo de Harry sobre Malfoy cuando apareció por fin.

Tenía las mejillas y la punta de la nariz coloradas por el frío, se quitó el abrigo mientras se acercaba prácticamente corriendo a la chimenea.

-He llegado hace un par de horas. Vengo de visitar a Hagrid y Buck…quiero decir Wintherwings-dijo casi sin aliento-. ¿Habéis pasado unas buenas vacaciones?

-Sí- contestó Ron, estaba aún más nervioso que antes-, bastante moviditas. Rufus Scrimgeour decidió hacernos una pequeña visita, ¿y las tuyas?

-Bien, no han sido nada del otro mundo- contestó Hermione con una cosa para ti, Harry.

Le entregó un rollo de pergamino con la letra de Dumbledore a Harry. Su amigo parecía realmente contento de tener otra reunión con el director. Pasaron el resto de la noche criticando a Scrimgeour y discutiendo sobre Malfoy y Snape. Ron se sentía cada vez más estúpido, Hermione estaba completamente calmada charlando con ellos como si nada hubiera cambiado y a él lo estaban devorando los nervios.

Ron mantuvo la esperanza de que ella hiciese algo, le diera una pista, lo que fuera, hasta el minuto en que Hermione atravesó la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas. Subió a su habitación completamente deprimido, estaba a punto de quitarse los vaqueros y tirarlos a cualquier parte cuando recordó que había guardado el regalo de Hermione en ellos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó la cajita y se quitó los raídos pantalones. Sim embargo algo blanco que sobresalía del otro bolsillo captó su atención cuando los dejó en el baúl. Era un trozo de pergamino, su corazón se saltó un latido al reconocer la letra de Hermione.

Sólo había escrito cinco palabras, pero esas cinco palabras marcaban el inicio de una conversación que lo cambiaría todo.

Para bien o para mal.

_Sala Común. Diez y media._

Bueno, este cap en realidad era más largo. Mi idea original era dejar las dudas sobre la relación de Ron y Hermione resueltas en este cap, o al menos que tuvieran LA conversación. Pero me ha gustado como ha quedado este final, así que he decidido dejaros con la duda hasta el próximo, quiero saber que se siente cuando estás al otro lado de la historia XD.

En realidad me ha quedado cortito, pero tampoco podía cortar más adelante sin que quedara raro. Quiero saber cuál creéis que será la respuesta de Hermione, así si le dais al botoncito de abajo y dejáis vuestras hipótesis me haría mucha ilu, además ¿qué creéis que qué le ha comprado Ron?

Como siempre gracias a review, alertas y favs, todos me hacen mucha ilu también XD.

-Anónimo (solo hay uno): Gracias, la verdad, no sé qué más decirte XD. Pero gracias solo con poner eso yo ya estoy dando saltitos todo el día.

-weasly: Gracias, tranquila voy a continuar y espero acabar antes de navidad porque tengo un montón de ideas para otras historias.

-Luz Rojas: Dumbledore siempre está dispuesto a ayudar si le das un caramelo de limón a cambio. Yo también estoy deseando leer el próximo, porque ya sé que va a decir Hermione pero no tengo ni idea de cómo poner las palabras en su boca XD.

-Inmaru: cada vez me leo tu review me río, no puedo evitarlo. El dementor era por si no me lo mandabas pero ya lo he vuelto a meter en la jaula, tranquila, aquí no está tu aquí fue, lo siento. En el próximo sabrás si el beso fue el único aquí fue de esta historia o habrá más… Muajajajajajaja (carita sonriente malvada)

Por cierto, ¡tengo blog! Si ponéis en google atroposbloodandlove, os sale. Además solo sale una XD. Pero por lo pronto está vacío aunque espero colgar algo este finde.

El último por cierto: había elegido un vestido para Hermione pero se me olvidó poner el enlace. Aquí os lo dejo: www(punto)aliexpress(punto)com/item-img/Wholesale-Celebrity-Gowns-Short-Red-Celebrity-Dress-With-Spaghetti-Straps/742872986(punto)html

Los reviews que respondí el jueves: la idea era subirlo después de responder los comentarios pero no he podido ponerme hasta ahora, lo siento si os confundí.


End file.
